


A rainy evening in the mindscape

by itz_blakey



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, logicality - Freeform, other sides are mentioned but don't really make an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itz_blakey/pseuds/itz_blakey
Summary: Patton & Logan are spending some alone time together.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 27





	A rainy evening in the mindscape

It was a cool rainy evening in the mindscape. On days like these the only side who would willingly step outside was Remus. Knowing him he probably was outside already. Virgil was in his room - listening to "that Pg-13 music" as Roman would put it - like any other day. 

Speaking of Roman, he was in the kitchen stress eating the cookies Patton had baked for all of them. Janus was in his room, enjoying being alone for once. Usually Remus would be in his room with him. Janus had tried kicking him out plenty of times but it never worked. He always came back. 

Sometimes he thought his fellow dark side forgot that he had his own room. Everyone was minding their own business, so Patton and Logan had the living room to themselves. The two of them sat on the couch. Patton was cuddling up to Logan while Logan was reading a book. 

Patton cherished moments like these. Logan was always so busy. So when he did have time to cuddle, it made Patton incredibly happy. They didn't even have to talk much. Sitting like this while Logan was reading a book was enough. Patton could cuddle with Logan as much as he wanted and he could look up at his boyfriend's handsome face. 

Logan looked so focused. "It must be a pretty good book.", Patton thought to himself. He watched as Logan picked up the cup of coffee he had made for himself not too long ago. He brought the cup up to his lips and took a sip. His eyes went wide and he quickly swallowed the coffee. "I burnt my tongue.", he explained and put his coffee back down. 

Patton climbed onto Logan's lap and gently caressed his cheek. "I'm gonna kiss it better.", he said. Logan was about to comment how ridiculous that was but Patton interrupted him by softly pressing his lips to Logan's. Logan wrapped his arms around Patton and relaxed into the kiss. 

When they had kissed for the first time Logan had had no idea where to put his arms or what to do. Now he was slowly getting the hang of it thanks to Patton's advice to "just do what feels right". Nothing felt more right to Logan than holding Patton in his arms. Patton broke the kiss and looked at Logan with a fond smile. 

"Better?", he asked. 

"Much better. Thank you, Patton.", Logan chuckled. The book in his hand was long forgotten as he looked into the eyes of the man he loved. 

He kissed his boyfriend's forehead and whispered: "I love you.". Patton snuggled against his chest. 

"I love you too.", he cooed. Logan started reading again and subconsciously ran his fingers through Patton's hair. As time passed, the moral side's eyes started to become heavy. 

He tried to keep them open but he couldn't fight it for very long and soon fell asleep. When Logan noticed, he put down his book, picked up a blanket lying next to him and covered Patton with it. He closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> The part with Logan burning his tongue and Patton kissing it better is from this prompt generator: https://prompts.neocities.org/ ^-^ I'm having a bit of a writer's block and I wanted to try out if having a prompt helped. It did. :D


End file.
